Old Friends And New Enemies
by Red Witch
Summary: Doc tries to reason with his childhood friend only to find that some things change with time.


**The disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own any Galaxy Ranger characters has disappeared somewhere. I think it's in a box somewhere. Just another short fic that takes place after 'Back in the Saddle'. **

**Old Friends and New Enemies**

It wasn't long after the trial of Broderick Broscoe Doc decided to seek out his old friend Glenn Sanders, now assigned to the Series 5.2 Rangers. They had gone to school together but now the friendship between the two men was strained.

Mostly because Sanders and some of his team mates tried to blast Doc and the other rangers in the back.

Doc found Sanders working on some computer terminals nearby the recreation room. He saw right away that Sanders had tweaker programs similar to his.

"Program Seven Nine couple the circuit links to the stabilizing couplers. Program Seven Six upload the reboot data," Sanders ordered two purple star like tweakers.

"As you command," Both programs spoke to him and did their job.

However Doc could see the difference almost immediately. These programs lacked the sparkle of life that his had. They were emotionless and had no personality.

"Look Glenn we really need to talk," Doc said.

"About what?" Sanders growled.

"Oh I don't know, why you and your friends tried to blow me and my team up to stardust for trying to **help** you?" Doc barked.

"Help us? Who said we **needed** your help?" The blonde ranger snapped. "Broscoe was our team mate! Our responsibility!"

"A rogue Galaxy Ranger is everyone's responsibility Glenn," Doc said. "I'd feel the same way if one of my team mates went crazy and…"

"Would you? I'm not so sure," Sanders recalled his programs. "That's why I was brought in. In case you couldn't do your job!"

"And what exactly has given the higher ups belief that I can't do my job?" Doc asked. "When have I ever failed in a mission?"

"All right I'll give you that," Sanders sighed. "You've always had that lucky touch haven't you? Even when we were kids you always got all the breaks!"

"I worked my butt off when I was a student!" Doc said. "You can't blame me for getting higher grades in school than you did!"

"Doc it's not just grades! It was everything! You had everything handed to you on a silver platter! Your wealth! Your social status! Your family…" Sanders snapped.

"Have you **heard** about my family?" Doc folded his arms. "If you really want them…"

"Again you win that argument," Sanders sighed. "When I heard of the scandal your family caused I was grateful to be an orphan! But everything I am I worked at! I didn't have a pedigree that allowed me to join an upper crust society! I got into Miss Abercrombie's Charm School by my own merits!"

"The headmaster was a good man," Doc said. "He was always looking for talent. I admired that about him."

"Yes taking in orphans he thought would make good ambassadors, government agents or spies off the streets…It saved me from a life of mediocrity," Sanders agreed.

"Glenn if I've ever made you feel like you weren't good enough or anything…I'm sorry," Doc apologized.

"Humph. Actually Walter you were one of the few people there that never made me feel like that," Sanders said. "You're the type of person that makes friends easily. And for some reason that made me resent you even more. I can't explain why. I just do."

"Is that why you didn't join the Galaxy Rangers when I asked?" Doc asked.

"Part of it," Sanders shrugged. "I guess as usual you knew best. But I had my pride and thought I could make more money working for a major corporation. Oh the money was all right but…I never felt I was living up to my full potential."

"Until now?" Doc asked. "That's why you joined?"

"It's simple really," Sanders said. "I got tired of working in obscurity and changed my career so I could get some fame and the rewards I deserve. Some friends in high places knew about my talents and put me on the fast track to success. Not all of us were born with trust funds in our mouths you know?"

"Glenn," Doc's face went serious for a moment. "Please tell me you are not involved in a certain Black Rose Society."

"What if I was Hartford?" Sanders asked, his voice getting cold.

"Glenn how could you…?" Doc was astonished. "You remember what those maniacs tried to do to the school! It took everything we had to get rid of them. They almost killed Headmaster Sufferton and half the Senior class so they could take over the school for themselves!"

"I'm not saying that group was wrong **then**," Sanders said. "But things are different now. Very different."

"Glenn listen to me," Doc said. "You don't know what you're getting into."

"I could say the same for you," Sanders looked at him. "Don't think I haven't noticed you looking into certain activities and personnel. If I were you, I'd distance myself from your teammates as much as I could."

"I'm **not **you, Glenn," Doc stood up to him. "The Black Rose Society was wrong then and it's still wrong now. And they were defeated before."

"Not this time," Sanders smiled. "This time they're the winning side. If you only knew how high up they were…"

"I know a lot of them are in the Board of Leaders," Doc told him. "And I know Vice President Garson is one of them. And he appointed you to take us down by short circuiting our implants if we ever become a threat."

"The same reason he appointed you to the team, but you defected," Sanders snarled. "I wonder how your friends would find out **that** was your primary objective? That your role was to take down the Supertrooper by using his implant against him the moment he became a threat? I wonder how he would react if he knew that?"

"What makes you so sure he doesn't **already** know?" Doc smirked. "Right Gooseman?"

Sanders whirled around and saw Shane smirking nearby. "Don't look so shocked. I figured that out even **before** Doc told me."

"You **told **him?" Sanders gasped at Doc. "Even I didn't think you were that reckless!"

"Technically I didn't say anything," Doc shrugged. "But if you share a mental link with your teammates as often as I have, stuff just comes out."

"Trust me that's nothing compared to some of the stuff me or Zachery have done," Shane smirked.

"Thanks for the warning," Sanders stiffened. "Now I have **another** good reason to stay as far away from Rangers Niko and Troy Dumas as much as possible!"

"It doesn't have to be this way Glenn," Doc said. "We can work together to uphold justice and do the right thing."

"The same old Walter," Sanders shook his head. "You claim to be a rebel but at heart you're really just a goody two shoes always trying to do the right thing, even when no one asks you!"

"The Galaxy Rangers isn't about personal gain or fame," Doc said. "It's about upholding the law and protecting the innocent. And making those who hurt people and break the law face justice."

"My God you really **have** bought into the whole company line haven't you?" Sanders groaned.

"It's not a line! It's the truth," Shane protested.

"And he believes it **too?**" Sanders was stunned as he pointed at Shane. "You're both brainwashed!"

"Glenn…" Doc began.

"I wouldn't talk anymore Doc," Sanders told him. "I've made my choice and you've made yours."

"That's how it's going to be isn't it?" Doc asked, feeling very sad.

"That's how it **is**," Sanders corrected him.

"Then there's nothing more to say," Doc sighed.

Sanders shrugged and walked away. "Were you two close?" Shane asked Doc.

"I wouldn't say close," Doc admitted. "We were friends. But…Glenn always did keep his distance from everyone. Had this superiority complex that got him into trouble more than once. I thought he outgrew it but… I don't know. It's just a shame."

"So what was the whole thing about the Black Rose Society trying to take over your old school?" Shane asked.

"Let's just say they wanted their own personal army and tried to use my alma mater to do so," Doc shrugged. "We fought back and beat them."

"That must be some story," Shane raised an eyebrow.

"It is," Doc nodded. "Remind me to tell it someday. Right now we have bigger problems."

"Sanders and the others new rangers are pretty powerful individuals," Shane agreed.

"That's the thing though," Doc said. "Those guys are all **individuals.** They don't know how to trust each other and work as a team. And I have a feeling most of them don't want to learn."

"So that's our big advantage," Shane nodded. "Teamwork."

"YOU PERVERT!" Ranger Doreen Green shrieked.

"I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW HOW **THAT **GOT IN THERE!" Sanders cried out. "OW! OW! STOP HITTING ME! OW!"

"That and knowing a few locker combinations," Doc smiled.


End file.
